


¡M I S I O N       C H O C O¡

by Rotten_Spring



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Anya es densa, Comedy, Damian es un tsundere, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kid - Freeform, Romance, Tsunderes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, inocente, niños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotten_Spring/pseuds/Rotten_Spring
Summary: ¡Donde Anya tiene que darle chocolates a Damián para restablecer la paz mundial!
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Anya Forger & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Becky Blackbell & Anya Forger, Damian Desmond & Anya Forger, Damian Desmond/Anya Forger, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Kudos: 7





	¡M I S I O N       C H O C O¡

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño fanfic por San Valentin...aunque super atrasado uu. Me da algo de pena ver que no hay mucho contenido en espñol de este fandom , asi que aqui esta mi granito de arena.

El último periodo de clases se llevaba a cabo en la academia Edén, la mayoría de alumnos se encontraban inquietos y no era para menos, era 14 de febrero.  
Día de San Valentín.  
Ente aquellos alumnos del primer año, la pequeña Anya Folgar miraba fijamente el pizarrón de clases sin concentrarse para nada en la lección de ese día.  
— Anya —Le había llamado su Pa, hace unos días mientras ella veía televisión con su perro Bond en lugar de estudiar. Ella inmediatamente oculto el control detrás de él y miro a Loid con curiosidad. — Sabes que dentro de unos días será San Valentín, ¿Verdad? —  
Anya no lo sabía, pero supuso que lo adecuado sería asentir.  
—¿Has pensado en prepararle chocolate a alguien? — Lo ojos de la niña brillaron de emoción.  
— Becky – Respondió de inmediato con una sonrisa.  
— Bueno, yo estaba pensando en que deberías entregarle unos chocolates de amistad a ese niño, Desmond. Al que golpeaste el primer dia. — El tono se Loid se volvió más serio en la última frase, haciendo que la sonrisa de Anya caiga y se forme una mueca nerviosa. ¿Por qué debería ella darle chocolate al segundo?  
— _Si Anya le da chocolates a ese niño, puede que la relación entre ambos mejore y facilite la misión._ — Era ese el pensamiento de Loid, que resonó en la cabeza de la esper. ¿Darle chocolates al segundo ayudaría a la misión? Si ese era el caso, ella se apuntaba.  
— Hare choco. — Su padre sonrió y Anya supo que estaba satisfecho con su respuesta, y le acaricio la cabeza.  
—¿Oh? ¿harás chocolates de amistad para San Valentín, Anya? – Pregunto Yor, quien acababa de poner la mesa para cenar. La niña asintió. — ¿Quieres que te ayude? Siempre hacia chocolates para Yuri cuando éramos niños, el los adoraba. — Sonrió su madre.  
— Choco con ma. — Exclamo la niña contenta, corriendo a abrazar la pierna de la mujer.  
Cabe decir que al día siguiente la familia salió a comprar lo necesario y que luego de una exhaustiva preparación de chocolates, unos tantos de apariencia descuidada que hizo Anya y los de Yor con una presentación, olor y sabor….peculiar , que para la sanidad de los otros miembros de la familia fueron pixeleados con el maravilloso poder de la imaginación de los lectores, fue Loid quien se encargó de darles forma a los dulces de su hija y decorarlos finamente con figuras de conejitos, y unos cuantos con sombrero y lentes a petición de Anya, quién ya había comido media bandeja.  
Para ese día, Anya tenía varios paquetes de chocolate en su maleta, ya le había entregado el suyo a Becky y, curiosamente, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver al segundo en todo el día, por lo que a penas tocase el timbre, se acercaría a él.  
— Te prometo que te daré muchos chocolates cuando nos vayamos, Anya, compre tantos que era imposible traerlos conmigo así que los deje en la limosina. — Becky la saco de su ensoñación, y le respondió con una sonrisa que se los comería todos. — No olvides de darles los correspondientes a tu papa, Anya. —  
—¿A pa? —  
  
— Claro, es san valentin, el día para regalarle a tu persona especial. Seguramente tu mama le preparara dulces a tu padre, yo no puedo quedarme atrás. —La pelirosa no comprendía a que se refería, pero puesto que Loid no comía chocolate y eso significaba más para ella, asintió.  
Esa pequeña conversación era escuchada no muy lejos por el joven Damien Desmond, quien apoyaba su mentón en su mano mirando fijamente a las dos niñas.  
— Damien, ¿hoy recibiste muchos chocolates? — Uno de sus amigos le hablo y el solo asintió desinteresado. — ¿Y a quien le darás el que trajiste? ¿Acaso será para alguna chica? — El niño Desmond inmediatamente negó aquello con las mejillas encendidas, evitando levantar la voz. Inconscientemente desvió su mirada hacia las niñas sentadas delante de él y se encontró con unos ojos esmeraldas mirándolo fijamente.  
Anya tenía la cara completamente pegada contra el pupitre, mirando al segundo desde que escucho lo de su chocolate.  
— _No he podido dárselo en todo el día._ — Fue el pensamiento que la esper puedo escuchar del niño. Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa. Eso significaba que el segundo le daría su chocolate a una niña y, si Anya podía ayudarlo a entregarlo, lo más seguro es que Damián la considere su nueva MEJOR AMIGA y, por ende, la llevaría a jugar a su casa. Donde sus padres se encontrarían y Anya salvaría al mundo de una guerra.  
SI.  
Eso era exactamente lo que haría.  
La misión choco acaba de cambiar completamente.  
La campana que indicaba el fin de clases sonó, y cuando Becky se giró hacia su amiga, vio que esta ya había salido corriendo detrás de Damian.  
— _Veo que ni Anya puede contenerse en este día._ — Pensó con un aura romántica, tomando sus cosas para buscar a su escurridiza amiga.  
Damián se las había arreglado para separarse de sus amigos por unos momentos, dejándolos a ellos recibir la gran cantidad de chocolates que iba dirigidos para el por ser un Desmond. Por ende, ese día nunca había estado escaso de chocolates, pero entrega un chocolate a alguien era una historia completamente distinta.  
Especialmente si ese alguien era la tonta niñita peli rosada de su clase, Anya Folger.  
La misma que había estado detrás de él siguiéndolo supuestamente a escondidas desde hace diez minutos.  
—¡NO ERES PARA NADI DISIMULADA, TONTA ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES? — le grito volteándose bruscamente para encontrarse con la pelirosa escondiéndose sin mucho éxito detrás de una pilar.  
Anya asomo su rostro y formo una sonrisa confiada, de esas que dando despreciaba Damián.  
— Choco… - Declaro, Te ayudare a entregar tu chocolate, fue lo que quiso decir. Para su sorpresa el rostro de segundo se calentó y frunció el ceño.  
— _Es mi oportunidad_ …. Así que incluso una plebeya como tú tiene las expectativas demasiado altas en este día — el tono arrogante del pelinegro no concordaba para nada con la exorbitante cantidad de pensamientos nerviosos que llegaron a la cabeza de Anya. — Pero hoy me siento generoso, así que ten. — De su bolsillo saco una bolsilla de seda de un suave tono tosa, decorado con un listón esmeralda. — _Demonios, la envoltura es demasiado especifica…_ — Pensó el chico mientras le extendía el dulce a Anya desviando la mirada  
Anya miro a Damián.  
Luego al paquete que se le era extendido.  
Y luego a Damián otra vez.  
La pequeña completamente perpleja, sin comprender demasiado la situación.  
— _Tanto se demora esta tonta en aceptar un chocolate, ¿acaso no le gustaba el maní? ¿Se estará burlando de mi otra vez? Savia que no debí comprarle nada._ —  
¿Eh?  
Eh  
— Eh…. ¿Son para mí?— Fue lo único que pudo formular la amante de los cacahuates.  
Damián que no podía más con la vergüenza, parecía hervir en su sitio. Tomo la muñeca de Anya con fuerza, y coloco el chocolate en sus manos. — A veces me irrita lo despistada que eres…. _POR SUPUESTO QUE SON PARA TI, NO SABIA COMO ENTREGARTELOS Y TUVE QUE EVITARTE TODO EL DIA PARA NO VER TU CAROTA DE MENSA._ —  
Anya ignoro el cómo Damián la insultaba en sus pensamientos y se enfoco en la bolsita en sus manos. Si ella era a quien segundo queria entregarle el presente eso solo podría significar una cosa….  
SEGUNDO TAMBIEN QUERIA QUE FUERAN AMIGOS.  
Una lucecita se encendió en la mente de Anya, amistad con segundo significaba la paz mundial. La sonrisa se extendió en su pequeña carita.  
— Espera, segundo. —Lo llamo al ver como el parecía querer terminar aquella interacción. Rebusco en sus bolsillos y le entrego una cajita de chocolates. — Yo también te traje chocolates porque…. —  
El corazón de Desmond comenzó a palpitar con fuerza  
— …TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE SEAMOS MEJORES AMIGOS. —  
Su corazón se desinflo y por alguna razón se sintió decepcionado, _¿Qué estaba esperando de una tonta y densa Anya?_   
—¿Densa? ¿Acaso me equivoque? …. — Los chocolates caseros le fueron arrebatados y antes de que Damián dijese algo, fue interrumpido por sus amigos, quien se acercaban cargando montones de chocolates.  
— LORD DAMIAN, lo estuvimos buscando por todos lados. — Ambos niños se colocaron a los lados de su amigo, observando con ojos grandes a ambos.  
—¿Acaso…. —  
—¿….Esta tonta se le está confesando a Lord Damián? —  
Silencio.  
Anya inclino la cabeza sin comprender a que se referían, mientras que Damián prefirió mantenerse callado. Uno de sus amigos tomo la bolsa que le había dado Anya y los saco del empaque.  
Eran unas bolitas machacadas, imposibles de apreciar por más de unos segundos. El color de chocolate esta tan oscuro, que por un momento pasaría por un alto porcentaje de cacao, pero de una olfateada pudieron descifrar que era chocolate quemado. ¿Cómo podías que mar el chocolate, si se supone que se debe congelar? Los niños miraron ese pobre intento de chocolate en silencio.  
Anya sudo frio…. Los chocolates que preparo ma. Oh no.  
No mucho después, Becky hizo su aparición a su lado.  
— Con que aquí estabas, Anya. Eres demasiado escurridiza. ¿lograste entregarle los chocolates a Damián? — Pregunto la de coletas con una sonrisa.  
—¿Llamas a esta basura chocolate? — Intervino uno de los camaradas completamente disgustado. — ¿Acaso planeabas envenenar a Lord Damián con esto?  
— Ah….n-no yo… —  
—¿¡De qué clase de tontería estás hablando, una mujer vacía su corazón en chocolates de san Valentín, sabes? ¡— Salto su amiga a defenderla.  
— Que descaro que te atrevas a entregar algo así. — _Asco_   
— Deberías de estar avergonzada— _Que ridícula_   
— De-dejen de hablar de una vez, ustedes no recibió ningún chocolate — _Se ven horribles._   
— _Que fracaso de confesión…_ —  
Fracaso.  
FRACASO  
¿Acaso eso era lo que era? ¿Un fracaso? ¿La misión no había sido completada después de todo? Dudaba siquiera de que segundo le dedique la mirada luego de esto, pensaría lo peor de ella. Llegaría a su casa con las manos vacías, siendo otra decepción para Pa. Una razón más para devolverla al orfanato, o quizá se encargaría de llevarla al laboratorio en donde fue engendrada una vez que se entere que todo en ella era una falsa. Igualmente, cuando termine la abandonara igual que los demás, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?  
Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar en los ojos verdes de la esper.  
— Cierren la boca…. — Damián dio un paso al frente con la voz gélida, incluso Becky paro sus gritos. Anya se encogió aún más en su sitio. Tomo los chocolates de Anya y luego de observarlos por unos momentos, trago algo de saliva y se los metió a la boca de un solo bocado.  
Todos sé que quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, Anya entro en pánico , si Segundo moría por intoxicación Pa no podría completar su misión.  
Luego de unos tortuosos diez segundos, el dulce se resbalo por su garganta. Sin cambiar su expresión tranquila declaro.  
— Ustedes son realmente escandalosos, sabían como cualquier otro chocolate. …  
_ESO HA SIDO LO MAS HORRIBLE QUE HE PROBADO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE UN DESMOND HAYA COMIDO ALGO ASI SOLO PORQUE ESTA NIÑITA ESTUVIERA LLORANDO. ¿Por qué ME PICA LA BOCA? NECESITO AGUA._ —  
— Se-segundo…— Anya le extendió su botella de agua el cual el arrebato y termino de un sorbo.  
— _Eso fue un beso indirecto_ —Pensaron los otros tres pequeños, los chicos con una mueca de sorpresa y Becky con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
Damián aclaro su garganta y le devolvió su botella. — Acaso no probaras mis chocolates, NO ES COMO SI QUISIERA VER TU REACCION O ALGO, los compre en una tienda cualquiera y ya. —  
— _…tsundere…._ —Pensaron los demás, Anya incluida mientras abría delicadamente la envoltura y probaba un trozito de chocolate.  
Era una sensación de cosquilleo ante el repentino dulzor en su lengua, disfruto la fina crema de cacahuates de cual esta relleno. La satisfacción recorrió su pequeño cuerpo y olvido porque había llorado hace tan solo unos momentos. Se le colorearon las mejillas y sonrió ampliamente hacia Damián, aun con la naricita roja y el rastro de lágrimas por sus cachetes.  
— Gracias, Segundo. — Le dijo y se hubiera metido otro pedazo a la boca de no ser por el pensamiento que invadió su cabeza, cortesía de Damián.  
— _Linda…_ —  
— Linda…—  
Poco se tarde el chico Desmoñad para notar el descuido de su lengua. El calor se le subió al rostro, mientras sus amigos lo miraban sorprendidas, Becky sonría emocionada y Anya, esa niñata rara, lo observaba con esos grandes y lindos ojos verdes suyos, los labios entreabiertos de la impresión y las mejillas igual de rojas que las suyas.  
— VA-VAMONOS AHORA…. — Pudo jurar que un gallo se formó en su garganta, pero no le importo, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo. Indispuesto de aguantar tal humillación.  
Unos segundos después, sus amigos fueron tras él, dejando a las dos niñas solas en el pasillo.  
Anya con la mirada perdida y Becky abrazándola mientras soltaba un chillido emocionado.  
— _¿Eso significa que ya somos amigos?_ —Fue lo que pensó la pequeña Folgar mientras la figura de Desmond se hacía más pequeña.

OMAKE:

Loid se encontraba sentado en su sofá, el día anterior se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo una tanda nueva de chocolate para el día de San Valentín, no era que menospreciase el esfuerzo de Yo y su hija pero….realmente prefería que esas masas amorfas color marrón se quedasen en casa….lejos de la vista o gusto de cualquiera externo a la casa Folger.  
Sorprendentemente le dieron ese día libre, según palabras de su molesto colega, para que disfrutase el día del amor y lo aprovecho durmiendo hasta más tarde de lo usual. Cocino panqueques en forma de corazón para el desayuno y le compro un pequeño ramo de rosas a Yo, era su esposa después de todo.  
Había sido un día tranquilo, hasta que Yor le entro sus chocolates de San Valentin en su pequeña cajita. Loid contuvo el aliento y como el caballero que era, estaba dispuesto a un viaje al baño con tal de ver a su falsa conyugue feliz.  
— …¿No son estos los chocolates que yo prepare? — Le dijo, luego de un cruce de mirada la realidad cayo en Loid. Anya, chocolates, DE YOR.  
Parecía que el universo no quería que su misión sea un éxito. Hundido en el sofá, pensando si aún le quedaba tiempo para fingir que recogería a Anya pero a sabiendas de que seguro ya se encontraba en la limosina de su amiga rumbo a casa no hizo nada que suspirar resignado, esperando que su hija no haya hecho nada precipitado.  
Tener niños era difícil.  
— PA. — Anya abrió la puerta de una patada. Loid iba a regañarla, pero su pequeño cuerpito estaba escondido detrás de las grandes bolsas de chocolate que cargaba en ambos brazos.  
— Déjame ayudarte, Anya. — Olvidados de su preocupación, sonrió mientras tomaba las bolsas de su hija y las colocaba sobre la mesa del comedor. Una duda se instaló en su mente.  
—¿Quién te regalo tanto chocolate, Anya?.... _¿habrá sido un chico?_ —  
— Becky. — Contesto la peli rosada, Loid sintió un repentino alivio, pero el recuerdo de su misión lo golpe.  
—¿Y qué hay del niño Desmond, como te fue con él? …. _Lo más seguro es que haya rechazado los chocolates, ningún ser humano comería algo así._ — Anya rio contenta, saboreando la satisfacción de haber cumplido con la misión….o algo así. Del bolsillo interno de su uniforma saco la fina bolsa de chocolates y lo coloco sobre la mesa, sonriendo ampliamente. — ¿Esto es…? — Su padre reconoció el caro envoltorio y el fragante aroma de chocolate y crean de cacahuate.  
— Segundo me lo dio. — Exclamo feliz la peligrosa, tomando un pedazo del dulce y metiéndoselo a la boca, luego tomo otro y lo extendió hacia el adulto. — Pa. di aah…. —  
Loid no protesto y abrió la boca para ser alimentado por su hija. Si el niño Desmond realmente le había dado algo como eso a Anya, era una buena señal, excelente de hecho….quizá demasiado buena, estos chocolates eran algo caro, fino, incluso para alguien con la cantidad de dinero como lo podría ten ese mocoso. Y considerando aquel sabor especifico y la envoltura que no pasó desapercibido para el mejor espía del País, era obvio que fue planeado cuidadosamente. Loid tuvo un mal presentimiento.  
—¿Y tú le diste tus chocolates, Anya? — Pregunto, temiendo la respuesta. Su hija en cambio lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y asintió casi ida. Tímida.  
— …Se los comió….todos— murmuro. Loid no pudo evitar sorprenderse, claro que mantuvo su cara de póker, pero Anya escucho la gran exclamación de sorpresa.  
— Ya…ya veo, que amable es ese niño. Creo que su perspectiva de ti cambio, Anya. Bien hecho. — Loid le acaricio la cabeza, notando como la niña seguía demasiado callada, con un rubor casi imperceptible en las mejillas.  
— Pa…. ¿Qué significa cuando un chico piensa que eres linda? — Le soltó su hija, el hombre se congelo en su lugar…. ¿Acaso el niño Desmond…?  
— ANYA jejeje… _Mi hija se ve tan linda con tantos chocolates, ha de ser una rompecorazones._ — Apareció Yor sonriente, con una copa de vino en manos y el paso tambaleante.  
— Yo no rompo nada. — Respondió su hija, corriendo hacia su madre. — Ma esta ebria. — Declaro una vez Yor la cargo en brazos.  
— Anya lamento haber confundido los chocolates de envoltorio. — Lloro la pelinegra apachurrando a su hija con fuerza, no la suficiente como para lastimarla. La niña rio y se dejó querer por su Ma, olvidando su bochorno anterior.  
— Está bien, Ma. La misión choco fue un éxito. — Sonrió brillante la niña y miro a su padre, quien suspiro liberando la tensión y se levantó con una sonrisa.  
— Bueno, supongo que tendremos chocolate de postre. ¿Qué quieren para cenar? —  
—¡Omelette¡ — Grito Anya, y Yor la remedo unos segundos después. Riendo, Loid se acercó a ambas mujeres y les sonrió.  
— Omelette será. —  
La misión chocolate está completa, y no había necesidad de preocuparse por un mocoso enamorado de Anya… ¿Verdad?  
Bueno, siempre podría crear otro plan en la marcha.

…..  
— Lord Damián, ¿Se encuentra bien? —  
— Ya casi termina la hora de la cena, desea que le guardemos algo. —  
— NO, SOLO VAYANSE. — Respondió el segundo hijo de la familia Desmond, desde el baño de los cuartos de la academia, donde había estado desde que terminaron las clases.  
— _Maldita indigestión, malditos chocolates, maldita Anya._ —

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y les guste, amo mucho este manga, y Anya es mi comfort character creo, si algo la pasa me muero. Otro insentivo para terminar este oneshot fue porque queria escribir un fic super Angst de Anya creciendo luego de que Loid se vaya al terminar la mision y sintiéndose abandonada. O desapareciendo y luego reencontrándose con Damien en algunos años. O un hurt-comfort de ella y Loid , por que el hecho de que hayan realizado estudios en ella y demas da material para agregarle drama y traumas a mi beba uu. Aceoto sugerencias e ideas....aunque notaran que no escribo a Loid y Yor como pareja porque personalmente no los shippeo, aunque es obvio que terminaran juntos , asi que no creo escribir sobre ellos en un futuro.
> 
> Eso fue todo, gracias por su atencion. 
> 
> Atte. Su escritora mediocre favorita.


End file.
